The Misty Kiss
by Uzumaki-Takumi
Summary: What if Inuyasha had let Sango kiss him, and what if Kagome didn't sit him in time? not good at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _The Misty Kiss_  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** Uzumaki-Takumi  
**Pairing:** InuYasha/Sango  
**Summary:** What if Inuyasha had let Sango kiss him, and what if Kagome didn't sit him in time?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. But if i did Inuyasha would love Sango and Miroku would have been had someone else besides Sango. Inu/San 4eva!!  
**Author's Notes:** I wish i owned Inuyasha because Inuyasha and Sango need to be together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango didn't know exactly when she had lost everyone in the odd mist that now covered the area, only that she did. The only thing she could here was the singing of a now Kagome-Trio in the background of a shrouded area. Clouds of mist had rolled over and covered her vision of sight.This was not good for her. It seemed, as she saw the her vision get blurry that something was wrong with this mist.

Sango sank to her knees before her vision left her and she was taken over. It felt, as if some force had began to control her body because she could see what was happening but couldn't control it. Funny how these things would happen to her. It seemed she was the ideal target for these things.

-------------------

Inuyasha was watching in awe as the Kagome-Three began to sing, Shippou, Hachi, and Kagome all had begun to act strange eversince this mist surrounded them. Shaking his head Inuyasha began to rack his brain for any Idea's on how to snap the three out of there trance. Seeming to find nothing he spared Miroku a hopful glance and looked down imediatly at seeing Miroku just stare at them."Stupid good for nothing Lecher!" Inuyasha whispered harshly to himself.

While Miroku himself stared at the almost humorous sight of Kagome, Hachi, and Shippou sing like no tommorow."Hmm...what is going on here, im almost sure this has something to do with the mist." Miroku thought aloud."Or...those three could just want to sing...naw that couldn't be it" The clueless monk spoke once more. He paused for a secong sensing a strong force coming that way, glancing to his right he spotted Sango wobbling up to them. She went and tossed herself at Inuyasha!! Miroku could not believe his eyes!

Inuyasha who had also seen Sango turned his head.'Finally, someone who can actually help around here!!' Inuyasha though to himself, but to his and Miroku's surprise Sango walked right up to Inuyasha and threw herself on him!!"S-Sango...what the hell!!!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Sango walked through the mist still watching herself as she went. She had this incredible urge...but didn't know what it was. As she watched herself she saw Miroku and Inuyasha, about to yell out to them she froze when she saw Inuyasha's Sun-Kiss Golden eyes staring at her and she had that feeling only it was 100x as strong. She felt her body walk over to him and ignored Miroku's following eyes.

She continued and when she got there she wobbled up forcing Inuyasha to move back, she herself backed up but didn't give a second though as she tossed herself on Inuyasha!!! Her mouth began to talk without her control"Inuyasha!!!" She yelled excited to see the Hanyou."S-Sango!!" She heard him respawn, but before he could continue her body cut him off once again.

"Come on, I wanna go party!!" She yelled once again. Inuyasha himself was shocked, he was sure she would do this kind of thing with Miroku! And wasn't she suppose to help him get Kagome back to normal!"P-Party!" Inuyasha stuttered once again."Yea!, lets ditch that Lecher of a monk! And the Whimpy school girl Kagome!! Lets go!!" Sango said as she snuggled her cheek against his.This action called Inuyasha to blush.

" We can take Naraku on our own! What do you say Hmmmmmm..." She said eagerly.Leaning closer to Inuyasha's face she felt her head spin. Inuyasha himself was slowly backing up...but he stopped as he felt his eyes drop a little into slits and he began to slowly lean forward.'Sango...what is this, i wish i knew...but you pushing up on me like this is to good...i can't ignore you, not like this.' Thought a now intoxicated Inuyasha.

The Original Kagome felt herself come to her senses and shook her head out of confusion. "What...what happened..."She said to herself...she glanced around to see a Shippou-Kagome and a Hachi-Kagome. She glanced to her left to see Miroku opening and closing his mouth like a fish...and then glanced to her right to see a almost kissing Sango and Inuyasha!! Furry burned deep withen her and she called out the only word she could think off."SII..." But stopped in horror as she saw the two kiss.

Sango felt herself come back into control as her lips played against Inuyasha's, she was sure that as soon as she was in control she would push away Inuyasha and head over to Miroku..but she surprised herself when she pushed into the kiss. Inuyasha pushed his lips onto Sango's and kissed her deeply. His tounge seeking hers in a playful manner. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared right into the ones of a horrified Kagome...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was it I will update soon surly by tommorow or the next day. Review if you like Flame if you don't i don't care. But if someone would be my beta i would really be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _The Misty Kiss_  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** Uzumaki-Takumi  
**Pairing:** InuYasha/Sango  
**Summary:** What if Inuyasha had let Sango kiss him, and what if Kagome didn't sit him in time?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. But if i did Inuyasha would love Sango and Miroku would have been had someone else besides Sango. Inu/San 4eva!!  
**Author's Notes:** I wish i owned Inuyasha because Inuyasha and Sango need to be together.Also i wanna thank Chrtes for given me an Idea for this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here she was, locking lips with Inuyasha in the middle of a mist covered area with everyone watching. Funny how this one little thing got her thinking about things she never did think of before. Did Inuyasha always smell like salt water and green forest, the scent was intoxicating. Going down that train of thought brought on even more questions. Was Inuyasha always this good of a kisser...and better, did Inuyasha have any feelings for her.

A question that she was scared of came to mind.' Was I really in love with Miroku' Now that she thought about it . First Miroku was always groping other weman besides her, he would touch her and make her feel like a slut, and he always would abandon her when he saw another pretty face. Would Inuyasha ever do this to her? Would he stick by her and love her without leaving her for some prettier woman?

Better yet , why is she thinking about this kind of thing? A feeling deep Deep down inside of her was making itself known to her, heat pooled into her stomach and she felt her knee's get so weak that she leaned all her weight on Inuyasha, knowing he could keep her up. It all made since when you came down to the point, Inuyasha was taken by Kagome, and in turn was spoken for. Leaving no room for Sango in his love life. Kagome in term was pushing her and Miroku together to keep Sango away from Inuyasha. As the thought entered her head she flared in anger.

-------------------

Inuyasha had brung Sango closer and placed his hands on Sango's lower back pulling her close he brought his hands on her ass slowly, but surely. He didn't want Sango to be offended but all thoughts like that left him when he felt Sango pull him closer and moan into his mouth. Inuyasha laughed in the back of his head as his own mind began to ask himself questions.' When did Sango smell so good?' She smelt like Mints, Fresh water and Soap.

Damn! this is so hot. Inuyasha began to ponder on what he saw in Kagome , besides Kikyou. She always sits him, she is so Damn clingy! She never fights her own battles!. If he thinks about it, ALL he ever saw in her was Kikyou. Sure she's cute...but Sango is Beautiful . She always smells good and she never leaves him to go back to her time, Hell! she never leaves him even when Miroku goes off.

Kagome always seemed to push Sango and Miroku together, and he couldn't help until now to think about why? Sango was a potential female and could easily get him to fall for her if she wanted, by Kagome pushing the latter two together means that Sango and Inuyasha won't think about each other and will have no chance at them being together. But for now, he was here and he was kissing Sango...that was all that mattered, nothing can ruin this moment.

Oh how wrong he was.

----------------------------

Kagome stalked over to get REAL close for when she did this, she instantly tore Inuyasha and Sango apart and turned to a stunned looking Inuyasha "YOU JERK!!!!" Bellowed Kagome and pushed him back"SIT!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!" She yelled and enjoyed watching Inuyasha go down with pain. Sango who was watching growled and ran to Inuyasha's side."Inuyasha oh my god are you ok!!!"She yelled and tried to push him over, but the spell was still in affect.

She was yanked back and her wrists were pressured by a now furious monk."Lady Sango what the hell is you'r problem!!Why did you kiss him?!" Miroku yelled and yanked her up. Sango thinking quick on her feet made up an excuse" I..I..I don't know...it...must have been this mist, i mean i just came to when Inuyasha got sat!!" She lied. Miroku of course believed her"I am sorry for yelling at you Lady Sango my apologies." He said and laid his hands on herback side. SLAP!! there went that feeling again , and down Miroku with a red print hand mark on his face.

What Sango didn't know was Inuyasha heard what she said and as he rose up the two locked eyes. Sango widened hers at the sadness and hurt in Inuyasha's. But before anyone could say Anything He took off as if he was never there. Kagome deciding to find out what happened spoke up." Sango-Chan what happened...what was in that mist?" Asked Kagome who was now standing next to a recovered Shippou, and Hachi. Miroku had been sucked up the mist with his Kazanna."I have no idea Kagome-Chan...no idea.." Spoke the now sad Taijiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go another chapter, thanks for the reviews and WHOO!! NO FLAMES SO FAR!! Thanks to those who reviewed heres a cookie!! Hands the reviewers a cookie. I wanna thank Chrtes for given me the idea he did and i will try to update as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _The Misty Kiss_  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** Uzumaki-Takumi  
**Pairing:** InuYasha/Sango  
**Summary:** What if Inuyasha had let Sango kiss him, and what if Kagome didn't sit him in time?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. But if i did Inuyasha would love Sango and Miroku would have been had someone else besides Sango. Inu/San 4eva!!  
**Author's Notes:** I wish i owned Inuyasha because Inuyasha and Sango need to be together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did she really mean that, could she really have been taken over by the mist and was only under a spell? Was that why she kissed him, not being to sure Inuyasha just keep running not wanting to look back. It was, as he realised Heart breaking, to say the least. He had thought that the kiss meant a spark for there relationship, but here she didn't even remember it. This hurt even more then Kagome's Osuwari command.

Inuyasha began to ponder on what he liked about Sango, she smelled nice fought well and was able to take care of herself without having to worry about getting killed. Hell! he remembered he even had almost got killed when they first met. She gave hin a run for his money haha. But she was in love with that monk! And sometimes she was to damn smart for her own good!Yet...he remembered a few rare times she almost got herself killed for her recklessness.

She almost interferred in his battle for Sesshoumaru; and that would have gotten her killed, also he would have died if she hadn't came in his battle with Jakotsu at the last second. A warm feeling began to cover his body and he felt his face flush as he remembered one of the times he had came to get Miroku from spying on the girls and caught a glimps of her. Shaking his head he growled he was suppose to be mad at her not think about her body!! And so he keep running.

-------------------

Sango watched as Inuyasha sprinted off into the abyss and sighed deeply. Was she wrond for denying it? She knows how Inuyasha's love life is, it always turns bad for him. Kikyou betrayed him, Kagome hogged him and controled him not letting him be himself. But what about her? She liked Inuyasha the way he was, she even told Miroku that she would stay by his side no matter if she chose to become demon or human. And she was going to keep that promise,

Strange how a Demon Slayer can like a demon, the wind howled with fury and she could feel Kagome's gaze penetraiting her back.As if unspoken words were between the two and she understood that Sango would fight for Inuyasha's affections. Kagome walked over closer and closer to Sango and stopped right behind her."Sango.." Kagomes voice sounded through the silence. Sango not being intemidated answered"Yes Kagome-Chan?" easily handling the situation, Sango would not let Kagomes 'Act' of the tough girl act sheer her desire to be wit Inuyasha.

What Sango didn't know was Kagome now had it in for her, and when Kagome wanted something...she got it.(Aint she a bitch .;) But Sango wasn't one of those girls from her time no Sango was a Woman a self independant can handle anything someone throughs at her kinda women. While Kagome was the Whine when i don't get what i want little girl who always needs help but is so perfect to everyone that when she gets a cut on her finger they race and cry like she died or something.(Haha that took a while) "Why, when did this happen? Why did Inuyasha kiss you?" Kagome asked knowing just a few minutes ago that she believed that Sango was under a spell. But if that were true then why did Inuyasha press his lips against hers instead of the other way around. Not to mention Sango had called her whiny and Miroku a perv.

Yes She would get to the bottom of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go another chapter, thanks for the reviews and WHOO!! NO FLAMES AGAIN!! But I STILL NEED A BETA AND SOMEONE TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS Xd so if your intrested then i would be happy. Thanks to those who reviewed heres a cookie!! Hands the reviewers a cookie.


End file.
